


Playing with Fire

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Genital Piercing, M/M, Masochism, Piercing Fetish, Punk!Zelo, Really not for the faint of heart, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Underage smoking and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan has an addiction. Zelo is his remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. This is intense.

The saying goes, you shouldn’t play with fire. You could get burned.

 

(Himchan’s not sure whether that’s an exaggeration or a very apt metaphor.)

 

The slam of the backroom door rattles the hinges as they stumble through it, hands ripping and clawing at jackets, at studded belts. It’s dirty and rank, the light over the sink in the corner flickering with the consistency of a seizure. Himchan is already so hard it’s suffocating, but the teeth on his neck and the hands squeezing at his ass are doing a good job of making it worse.

 

He groans as Zelo throws him against the wall hard enough to paint his skin purple, a matcing set to the ink bleeding across the taller boy's skin, the dragons on his back slithering over his flesh as he pulls his shirt over his head and casts it aside.

 

Six foot two, the boy's face might have been boyish if it weren't for the twin pieces of metal curling over his lip, another piece shot through his eyebrow a statement to the fact that he's no stranger to pain.

 

Just the thought of it sends shivers down Himchan’s spine.

 

When he presses his lips to Himchan's, he tastes like beer and freedom, of smoke and just a little danger. Himchan can't get enough, fingers digging into the foreign jungles and hurricane driven waves wrapping around the teenager’s arms, rising higher until Himchan is left drowning, shuddering hard as he's tugged away from the patchy drywall and forced to his knees.

 

His lips mouth the old English letters of 'Live fast, Die young' that curls under the teenager's navel, his hands frantically working on ripped jeans.

 

Branded knuckles curl in his hair as he draws out the boy's thick cock, a moan torn from his throat when his tongue rides each silver-studded step along the underside on the way down.

 

One to six, Himchan knows he has a problem.

 

Swallowing him down, he feels himself harden at the low groan it pulls from Zelo, hands fisting in the denim still clinging to his legs. Flowers bloom before his eyes but he doesn't get much time to appreciate the chrysanthemums and sakura blossoms winding around the teenager’s thighs because a harsh yank on his hair is forcing Zelo's dick so far down Himchan's throat he chokes.

 

Rather than be dissuaded, it only seems to spur Zelo on, hands clenching in Himchan’s dark hair as he yanks his head back and forth, fucking the older man’s face mercilessly.

 

Himchan can only moan around him, breathing hard through his nose. Zelo growls when one of Himchan’s hands falls from his thigh to fumble between his legs.

 

“You fucking love this, don’t you?”

 

Himchan opens his wet eyes and rolls them up to look at Zelo, hand grabbing harder at his still jean covered crotch with a low whine.

 

Zelo’s smile is sadistic as he pulls the other man off his cock, and reaches down to trace the older man’s swollen lower lip. “You’re going to scream nice and loud for me, aren’t you, Himchannie,” He murmurs, and even his voice has that dangerous, boyish charm that makes Himchan shudder. He nods, throat too raw to speak.

 

Dropping his hands lower, Zelo curls his fingers in the imitation leather jacket Himchan’s wearing and heaves him to his feet, all but throwing him across the small room at the old couch in the corner. He’s on the shorter man just as quick, and Himchan feels as though his skin is on fire, peeling away from his bones the same way Zelo is ripping the clothes from his body.

 

Flushed, panting, naked, Himchan feels like he can’t breathe as Zelo bites and sucks his way down his body, his hands tangling in bluish grey hair as the teenager shoves his legs apart and litters his thighs with bruises. “You are so easy,” He says as he wraps a hand around Himchan’s cock, jerking it as he stares into the other man’s eyes and watches him moan. “You spread your legs like this for anyone, don’t you? You love being a dirty nasty little whore.”

 

Himchan shakes his head, hands grasping at the arm and back of the sofa. “Fuck..you..”

 

Something flashes in Zelo’s eyes and in that second the hand that was just around his cock is around his neck, squeezing. Himchan gasps, or tries to. “No, baby,” Zelo says, and suddenly the anger in his expression is being replaced once more by that sadistic smirk. “Fuck you. And don’t worry, I will.”

 

His hand squeezes harder and Himchan moans, hips bucking up, and Zelo laughs, the sound dark.   

 

“My pretty little masochist..”

 

Reluctantly he lets go of Himchan’s neck to shove his fingers into the older man’s mouth, wiggling them around. Himchan tries not to gag when they brush against the back of his tongue, wrinkling his nose at the taste of machine oil and tobacco that saturates the skin. Zelo doesn’t much care what he thinks anyway, pulling his fingers away and instead pressing his first two fingers between Himchan’s ass cheeks.

 

He thrusts them all the way in and immediately begins scissoring them, dark ringed eyes watching Himchan intently as he twists and jolts in agony. His hands are gripping the couch hard enough to turn his knuckles white, and his teeth are clenched as he glares up at the teenager.

 

Zelo just smiles at him and gives his fingers one last twist, reveling in the older man’s groan of pain.

 

They both know he likes it.

 

Wrapping his hand around his still spit covered dick, Zelo shifts on the couch and pushes Himchan’s thighs far enough apart for him to wedge himself in. “You know, it’s probably a good thing you like pain. Otherwise this would really hurt.”

 

Himchan’s eyes widen as Zelo guides the head in and then snaps his hips forward, burying in the rest.

 

The sound Himchan makes as his body is forced up the worn leather is a mixture of a scream and a low cry. Tears prickle the corners of his eyes and slide down the sides of his face into his hairline.

 

“Aw, is the little slut crying?”

 

A large hand curling around his neck cuts off Himchan’s questioning sob, a sharp inhale all he gets before it tightens.

 

His throbbing arousal twitches between them.

 

Zelo laughs.

 

“You really are a sick fuck, _Hyung_.”

 

Using his grip on Himchan’s neck, Zelo draws his hips back and snaps them forward; his rhythm building hard and fast right from the get go. Himchan can feel each ridge of the ladder as Zelo fucks him open, moans nothing more than choked vibrations against the teenager’s palm.

 

It hurts but it also feels _fucking amazing_.

 

Himchan arches against the couch when Zelo shifts, legs beginning to shake as the stimulation becomes too much for him to take. He can feel his face pulsing with blood as his circulation is cut off, blackness crowding his vision until Zelo loosens his hold a bit and oxygen rushes back in, making his entire body pulse. Himchan manages a huge gulp of air before Zelo’s hand is squeezing again and it’s like a sucker punch to his gut, body struggling against the pleasure rocketing up his spine and the desperate need for air.

 

Himchan can feel his eyes watering again, the tears sliding down his cheeks faster as he reaches up to claw at Zelo’s wrist. Zelo gets the hint, squeezing tighter until Himchan’s sure he’s about to pass out, his hand nothing but a blur between them as Junhong fucks him without restraint. It’s only once Himchan’s face starts to turn purple and his breath starts hitching every half second that Junhong knows he’s close, waiting until the last possible second before he releases the older man.

 

The sudden abundance of air sends Himchan into a tailspin, his orgasm ripping through him so fast all he can do is scream. He screams as his body convulses and his vision wavers in and out of focus, Junhong’s face an indistinct shape above him as the teenager fucks him right through it, cursing at the vice like grip Himchan’s body clamps around him. He curls his fist in the arm rest above Himchan’s head as his hips stutter out of control, his dark eyes locked on Himchan’s blown out ones as he pulls away to cum all over Himchan’s splayed thighs.

 

Himchan’s breath is shaky at best as he comes down from his high, his body working overtime as it tries to take advantage of being able to breathe again. Junhong makes a quiet sound when one of those breaths is accompanied by a quiet sob, though Himchan’s gaze is still glassy and not all there.

 

Junhong sighs and sits back on the couch, using his long legs to drag his pants closer. He pulls out a box of cigarettes and a zippo, and clicks the shutter with familiar ease as he lights one up. He inhales deeply and holds it in, then lets it exhale through his nose as he hears Himchan finally stir beside him. He still looks a bit touched out, but he’s breathing normally again, and his eyes are closed. Zelo pats the only part of his thigh that isn’t covered in his semen.

 

“You alive over there?” He calls, taking another deep drag. Himchan nods, swallowing hard. He can already feel the bruise forming around his neck and he knows it’s going to hurt like a bitch tomorrow. A long-fingered tattoo that will last for days - if he's lucky. “Yeah,” He gets out, and his voice is rough but he sounds so fucking pleased. Zelo just shakes his head and gets up, slowly shimmying into his clothes.

 

By the time he pulls on his jacket Himchan is still just laying there, legs still splayed and looking completely ruined. When he catches Zelo’s gaze, his swollen lips pull up into a smirk.

 

“So..same time next week?”

 

Zelo walks over and bends down, breathing smoke in his face.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Himchan inhales sharply.

 

Usually where there’s smoke, there’s fire.

 

And Himchan is fully prepared to let himself be incinerated.

 

(Metaphors be damned.)


End file.
